Burning One
by FictionSeeker2013
Summary: When the world of nightmares meet, who is left standing? The Cullens and the Pack meet a whole new being that can make or destroy them. Does one fall for this being of fire? What legends truely mean. OC/harem!
1. Chapter 1

The world is ever changing. Day after day the world is new. No matter the ideas or plans it could and mostly will change within a heartbeat. Standing here above the humans that scury around unaware that a being of their nightmares is watching. It'd be almost funny if it wasn't so sad. Pitiful mortals. So perious in their musings. I'm interupted by a throat clearing.

"Is all ok?" sounded cauiously.

That voice. That voice that onced belong to a young boy was now the voice of a man long into adulthood. Joseph. A little street rat that was ran with a gang of thieves that ran the length of the London docks to the market square. He was a very talented thief. Never once caught and never onced missed a mark. Until me.

***flashback***(long flashback for back story)

Walking along side my companion through the crowded ballroom of Lord and Lady Shetlen I spotted thier daughter Arabella who was having her comeout tonight. While she was quiet beautiful her personality left much to be desired. Her parents I knew have high hopes that the girl will make an advangeous marriage with a high peer. The ones I knew the girl wanted to get her greedy little claws in were married or engaged. This fact would not stop the brat. I know I should care but I've been bored. The scandal will be quiet entertaining to watch.

"You are looking mischivous tonight, my dear. In fact I would say you're looking forward to something. What have you sensed?" Alaric asked. Looking up at him I smiled innocently. Alaric is a man born for passion. Standing at 6'2", long wavey blond hair tied back with a black silk ribbon, in an elegent black frockcoat over his buff waistcoat and black trousers, he recieved many admiring glances.

"Now Ric why would you ask me such a thing. I'm just enjoying your company." I claim with a pout.

He gave me a little smile and bent his head to whisper in my ear "Behave tonight my dear." I just sighed and nodded. In all my years Alaric has been the only one i've ever listened to. He is phyiscally 25 years old but really much older. I have been by his side for 1500 years. Today being the 1500 year anniversary of outr meeting. He came across me when I was a newborn abandoned by my sire. Being alone in this life is my only fear. Well the only i'll admit to. When Alaric found me I was straving and confussed. I didn't know who or what I was. Alone out in a forest with no idea where to go, running on instincts alone, I climbed a to the top of a tree to shield myself from whatever was approaching. I stilled as a man emerged from the trees in front of where I was hidding. He walked into the little meadow in the middle of us and stopped. He lifted his head and inhaled the night air. I somehow knew he could smell me. What was he? What will he do? Questions flew through my mind and I was afraid. He seemed like me for some reason but older. He lowered his head and looked right at me. It was as he could see me and I knew deep down he could. I paniced. I jumped from my perch and ran. Ran as fast as I could. The trees and rocks flew by in blurs. There was a gap up ahead. So focused on getting away I failed to sense the man behind me and that when I went to jump the gap he tackled me. We hit the otherside of the gap and rolled over each other. I struggled and fought to escape his grip but I was powerless to get free.

"Sh, little one. I mean you no harm. Clam down." He whispered in my ear while shifting me to stroke my hair. I whimpered. I heard a sound coming from him. I realised he was purring. I couldn't help myself, I snuggled into his necked. I relaxed as I listened to his purr. "Thats it little one. I'm not gonna hurt you."

I wanted to ask who he was but what if I asked him and he got angry. "Who are you?" I waited with baited breath for his reaction. His reaction surprised me. He chuckled.

"My name is Alaric Kristopher Dartannon. May I know your name then little one?"

I bit my lip. "I dont know who I am. I woke and I couldn't remember anything. I was alone and didn't know where I was." Whimpering into his neck I buried my head closer. When I heard him sigh I thought I was in trouble and started to struggle against him. He growled and I froze. I felt drawn to this man, this beast, this whatever he was. As my mind started to settle I smelt something. It was mouthwatering. It was coming from Alaric. I ran my nose along his neck where the smell was stronger. I purred and nuzzled into him. My body was beyond my control. I felt like a kitten rubbing up against him. He chuckled and stroked down my back. I arched into his touch.

"So responsive little one. We need to get you back to your sire. She must be worried." He told me lightly. I sat back to look into his face confused. He looked at my face with a little frown between his eyes. I didn't like that. I reached up and ran my finger over the line between his eyes. I cocked my head to the side all the while rubbing gently at the spot. "You are unclaimed!"

He swore and jumped to his feet, he began to pace. I was startled when he moved. I watched him pace back and forth angerly. He muttered to himself something I couldn't understand. I didn't hear anything but all of a sudden there was two people on the edge of the woods. I froze. They felt the same as Alaric. When they started walking towards us I panicked. I started to crab walk backwards till my back hit a bolder.


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephene Meyer. Some ideals and terms were taken from the movie Underworld. They belong to the creators. The OCs are my own creation. **

**thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephene Meyer. Some ideals and terms were taken from the movie Underworld. They belong to the creators. The OCs are my own creation. **_

_**thank you for reading.**_

Ch.2

"Where did you go, ma petie? You looked to be far away just now." inquired Malaki.

Looking at Malaki, I had to take a moment. Every time I look at my boys I become breathless. Malaki is the shorter of the three. Standing at 6'1" with icy blue eyes and shoulder length black hair, he was a breath taking sight.

Smiling I said, "I was thinking about when I met all of you."

Further comment was halted by an amused Nico."Well that was a interesting time. Especially when you tried to bite Ric's hand off."

"That wasn't very nice Nico. You know Alaric still has night terrors of missing his hand." Laughed Malaki.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up boys. When we get home we'll see who's laughing when I get done with you." growled with a sly gleam in his eye.

Through the years after that first meeting we've been together as companions,brothers,family,lovers. You name it we were it. After they calmed me again that day they explained what we were. Vampires. Nosferatu. We were the real deal, Hollywood style. There was now another speices of vampire. The Cold Ones. They are the product of an experiment done by a banished Death Dealer called Lucas. When our Lords found out about it they ordered Lucas to hand over his research. He refused, of course. He disappeared soon after his refuseal. Then the cold ones were sighted humans. The cold ones could not control their bloodlust, so they were soon killing humans. Unlike us, the cold ones were lead more by thier instinct than their humans were learning of our kind as more than legends. The Lycans were the next to suffer from these abominations as they were thought of. Another war was to breakout it seemed when a rouge lycan by the name of Thor became a partner with Lucas in experimenting with lycans as well as our kind. It took years for the war to be stopped. It was ended when some of the cold ones that was able to control their selves and when the shifters join with the lycans and vampires to end Lucas and Thors lives along with their army. Soon after The cold ones were building a hierarchy lead by the Volturi. It consisted of three brothers by the name of Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They enforced the laws and were the ones that gave out the punishments when the laws were broke. Most of the lycans, or childern of the moon as they are now called, have been hunted to extinction. If there are any ture lycans left they are in hiding.

After dancing for a few dances we decided to leave the ball and head to better entertainment. Alaric, Malaki, and Niccolo headed to the gambling halls and I feeling bored went to the docks. It seem that the rift raft in this area on some wave length knew a predator when they saw one. They didn't bother me and unless I found a particular one mouth watering I left them alone. What the high society didn't see or rather didn't want to see is that these low class commoners had some interesting talents. Like the boy that played the hand made flute. Very entertaining. The dancing girls who danced forbbiden dances from across the ocean. The hidden market of exotic wares. I loved to shop their. As I was making my way out of the market I felt eyes on me. Stopping at a stale that had crstyals and mirrors I made out a couple of street rats. You see to shop here you need to have cash or trade. Alot of it. Many thieves try their luck here, almost like a right of passage. I've heard of the master thief that has work the underground market for the last four years, never once being caught. What I had heard of this boy intrigued me. A young lad of fourteen, that's been on the streets since he was a child. What skill he must have. I wanted to meet him. I would meet him. Seeming to ignore the two boys, I made my way topside to return home for the day. Upon reaching the alley leading to the docks I was bumped into a wall by one of the thieves. Oh yes. Let the games begin.

After apologising to me the other followed his friend. I waited for a moment tn took to the roofs. Following after the boys I was lead to an abandoned warehouse at the far end docks. What I found was amusing. The little brats had a trap door in the floor of the warehouse that lead to a small personal built dock. Watching as the boys approached the hunched over figure in a small boat, I wondered is this how the master always escaped. The boys entered the boat and dumped their haul into the bag at the feet of the hunched figure. I watched as they began to row the boat out of the hideout and out into the open water while keeping out of sight. Amusing indeed. Deciding that I would follow the boat I used one of my gifts. Shape shifting into a crow I followed.

You see like the cold ones, the Nosferatu had gifts as well. We could have a single gift or we could have multiple gifts. Sometimes in rare cases a Nosferatu wouldn't develope a gift. That, the need for blood, ouyr strength, speed, and senses are all that we have in common with cold ones. Unlike our brethern we burned in the sun, we felt and seemed human to them, and we didn't have predestined mates. We took companions. More than one most times. There arn't many ways to kill a cold one, we are able to inspite of there marble like bodies and vemous bites. While a bite from a cold one will turn a human, that is if they arn't drained, we have to feed a human our blood. In some cases a lycan can become a hybrid if they carried the c gene. The true vampires are few and far between due to the wars between us and the lycans and then between us and the cold ones. My boys and I are the oldest ones that have survived. Many met the sun or were killed by rouge cold ones.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own Twilight or it's characters. The plot,storyline, and ideas belong to Stephene Meyer. **

I planned to make this a harem story with my OC Sarafina as its center. The men I plam to use are mostly from the wolf pack. I may or may not add a vampire. There will be slash between Jasper and an OC. Please Enjoy.

Ch.3

After a short flight the boat came to a small island. It looked at first glance to be just trees but upon a closer glance as I flew over head I saw a small gab in top of the trees. I flew back to the small inlet that the boys had docked and landed on a branch to observed. The two thieves had climbed out of the boat. After grabbing the bag, the hunched over figure did the same. A small breeze had kicked up blowing thier scents to me. My goodness! I thought I haven't smell someone that good in years as my eyes had bled to the icy blue of our kind. Closing my eyes to savor the scent I let out a pur of delight. Upon opening my eyes I was in time to see the hunched figure strighten up right. I focused on their conversation as they started up a well worn path hidden behind the dense brush that littered the tree line.

"How'd we do tonight Bay? Did we the others bring in a good haul?" questioned the blond haired thief.

The cloaked figure chuckled while removing his cloak. "Now boys you all did good tonight. There is no need to worry what each other has taken. We haven't done this well in a few months. It seemed there was more people in the gambling halls and the market this week."

I admit it surprised me a little when the covered figure turned out to be a boy no more than 15. What a pretty little thing he was.

"Hopefully after tonight we will be able to leave here. The air here isn't very good for the old man. With his lungs the way they are, he wont survive another winter." said Bay. The others just nodded their head in agreement.

Not another word was said. They made there way to what looked like a cave. I watched as they entered the mouth of the cave and after checking my surroundings I released my form. I stood there deep in the shadows of the surrounding trees and took in the scents in the area. I could pick up four other scents besides the three I had followed. All were male. One scent did indeed have a sickness to their scent that to my kind was unmistakable. The scent of decay was hidden under that sickness. If this was the old man, he wouldn't make it to winter let alone survive it.

I approached the cave slowly, all the while staying in the shadows didn't want to be seen. After entering the cave I was intriuged. It was a dead end. So it seemed. I was liking these kids more and more. I searched for any traps or hidden passage ways. I didn't see any until my eyes landed on a small boulder that was off to the left side of the cave mouth. I walked over to inspect it and noticed the scuff marks made there that were hard to see. These boys were smart. I smiled.

Drawn out of my musings I heard foot steps heading towards the boulder from the other side. I quickly steped into the shadows at the back of the small cave. It was the cloaked figure. Such a mouth watering scent he had. A pretty boy with wavey red hair that nearly matched a cold one's eyes. Small stature and slim, slightly muscular, with the greenest eyes I have ever seen. He moved towards the enterance of the cave. Pausing at the mouth, he became still. This small change wouldn't be noticed by an unobservent person and I was anything but. Could he sense me I wondered? In that moment, such a small thing, I decided. He would be mine. My child, my brother, my companion. Oh I wouldn't change him quiet yet. I'd let him mature a little more first. I would train him until it was time. He would be perfect.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

**Twilight is not mine. I own nothing but the colths on my back. **

***Flash back ends. I just done one to give a back story and to build up the history to the story.***

Ch. 4

*flashback ends*

Turning my head slightly I offer him a small smile. "It's all good. I was just lost in thought." As I turn back towards the sight of the humans rushing around, I realized that that I had for the first time in years thought about my boys without the soul searing pain. Joesph had been with us for five years until it was time to cahange him. The pretty fourteen year old boy became what the kids todays would call totally shag worthy. I never once regreted turning him. He was what kept me sane after I lost the boys. Alaric, Malaki, and Niccolo. My family. My world. My everything. Taken from me by a small group of Nosferatu working with the remaining Romanian coven. My boys were a triad. When Nico and Ric fell in battle Malaki lost his will to live. For nearly a month myself and Malaki hunted the enemies that had escaped our wrath. With the help of the Volturi and their guard we destroyed every last one.

A few days latter Malaki asked me on a hunt. I was happy. I had been worried because he had not fed since Ric and Nico was killed. I was a fool. In my relief I didn't pay enough attention to Malaki's aura. Such a naive fool. After taking our fill that night, he suggested a walk. We strolled slowly arm in arm through the small woods near the cliffs. Niether saying a word. Soon I was brought out of my jubilation by the feeling of the coming dawn.

"We should start heading back, mon cher." I said. Malaki said nothing. He stood at the edge of the woods before the cliff and just stared. "Mal..."

"For nearly five thousand years I've existed in this world. Never have I been without them. We were born as slaves together and were turned together. I am tired, ma petie. So were Alaric and Niccolo. We talked about it, you know. We were just so tired. We lasted this long because of you. You brung life back to us. We watched as you grew into a stunning vampiress. You even have trained and turned a childe yourself. I am proud of you, ma petie. Never forget that. I'm sorry to say goodbye but I cannot exist without them. I do not ask for your forgiveness but I wish it. We have love you so little one. We will always love you."

I stood there with tears running down my face. It hurt hearing him tell me goodbye. I knew though. I knew they were tired before this war started. They hid it well but that's the thing about being around someone fore so long. They can no longer completely hide from you. I knew he wanted my blessing. Who am I to deny him. I love them with all I am. No matter the hurt I would give him this.

"I...I love you Malaki. I knew you were all tired and wanted to rest. I understand. Truely I do. I will miss you all and I'll never forget you my boys. My family. This is why I looked to take a companion. The three of you are my everything. I would deny you nothing. I knew you all waited for me to find a companion so I wouldn't be alone. The three of you promised the day Alaric found me I'd never be alone again. You kept that promise." I smiled softly at him. Moving to stand before him, I reached up to stoke my hand down his cheek. He dipped his head down to rest against my forehead. Looking into his eyes for the last time, I felt something in me shatter. How could I let him go? How? Please someone tell me this. I knew if I opened my mouth I would beg him to stay with me. I closed my eyes as I felt him brush his lips to mine. Give me stength, I thought. I had to hold it together. I could feel the sun's draw more strongly now. He move back closer to the edge of the cliff. I opened my eyes to see him glance over my shoulder.

"You'll see her safely inside?" he asked whoever stood behind me. I couldn't bring myself to care that someone had come so close to me and I was unaware of it. Dangerous thing that in this world.

I vaguely heard a reply. "Yes. Are you sure this is what you want? You will be leaving her alone with just a boy to watch over her."

Malaki let out a small chuckle. "I know you Marcus. You will watch over her. You could do nothing else. It is why I can meet the sun. She will be in good hands."

It seemed the world around my was silent. I could hear nothing. I could see nothing but my beautifull Malaki standing with his back to the rising sun. I wanted to run to him. Shield him with my body. But I couldn't move. Smoke had started rising from his body. I was aware of nothing any longer. When I came to the sun had set. I sat up. I was in an unfimilar room. I looked around to take in my surroundings. I was sitting on a Queen size antique cherry wood bed. I could see three doors. One to the right side of me, one to the left of the bed parralle to it, and the last one on the right wall parralle to the one on the left. I felt a faint hunger and knew that it had been more than a day. How long had I slept? Where was Joseph? Where was I? So many questions. I decided that I needed to get up but upon tryng my legs refused to support me. Before I could hit the floor I was lifted up and placed back in the bed. Once my head stopped spinning I was able to focus enough to see who caught me. It was Caius Volturi. One of the co-rulers of the cold ones.

"How long?" is the only question I ask.

He looked at me for a moment and then he sighed. "You have slept for three weeks. Never once in that time did you stir. Your childe has not left your side unless one of us forced him to go feed. What do you remember before now?"

I just stared. Three weeks. My poor Joseph. How I must have worried you. I focused on the memories I had before I woke. I was missing something but what? It hit me then what I had forgotten. My boys. My boys were gone. Never again would they walk this world. I felt a hand wipe my face. Startled I looked into the face of my childe. My beautifull childe.

"Forgive me mon tresor. I did not mean to leave you so long." I said while touching his face. He whimpered at my touch. Leaning into my hand he let out a pur.

" There is nothing to forgive mon couer. You had a very emotional time. You needed the rest. I knew you would wake when you were ready. Never once did I think you would not return to me. I know how muched they meant to you. They were the ones that took you in when your sire abandoned you. They taught you everything and took care of you. I will never deny you want you need. Sire, you took me in when I was nothing but a thief. You showed me the world. You took care of the gang I ran with. Making sure Old Man Whiskers was comfortable in his last days. I owe you much more than I can ever repay you."

I could say nothing to this. I pulled him into my arms and held him to me. My son. My littele street rat. I knew then no matter the pain of losing my family I would carry on. I would grow stronger. I had my childe to care for. It was time to leave the old world. A new start. With that thought I pushed Joseph away to look in his eyes. "We will leave. We will travel to the new world." I giggled at a passing thought. "What do you think about the West. We could be ranchers. Cows, horses, ranch hands. You know we like our males rugged."

He hummed at that. "We do at that. So we're going to America then?"

"Yes we are. It'll be a new experience for us. We'll leave in a month."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I own nothing. Not Twilight, the Empire State Building, nothing.

AN:

I've planned to have a slash pairing. It will involve Jasper and Joseph my OC. Due to the fact is cleaning house I will not go into graphic detail of the slash scenes.

Ch. 5

Joseph and I spent years in America. We built and owned the largest cattle ranch Texas. We also moved to Wyoming and built a ranch for horse breeding. Through the years we built up businesses and property around the country. Never staying more than ten years at a time. We also ran into amusing problems from time to time. Like in 1920, Joseph decided to call on a old widow that had five daughters. She decided he would marry her oldest girl who was 25. A spinster. The amusing thing was that Joseph thought he was going to marry the widow. It wasn't till the day of the wedding that he found out he was marrying Annabelle. I never saw him run so fast that day. By the time I found him he had run and hid near the docks of San Fransico. But enough of this reminising. I have a job to do.

Through the years I have kept my friendship with the Volturi alive and well. They would contact me and ask me if I would do various favors for them. The one I agreed to do now was to look into the Cullen coven. It's rumored that they have let a human know of us. I hope for Aro's sake this is unture. Once apon a time the Cullen coven leader was Volturi until he tired of the bloodshed by his brothers. Charlise Cullen. A cold one who not only feeds on animals but is a doctor. He along with his coven all are what they term vegaterians. Amusing is it not. That a vampire is eating what amounts to toffu. Day after day surrounding himself with injured humans and from what I have heard, never slipped in his diet. The other members that have the apperance of teenagers all attend school. Foolish ideals these vegaterians have. They are family not a coven. They do not feed on humans. They do not embrace their true selves. Like nosferatu, the cold ones have beast like instincts. They have a destined mate and they are more dominate and/or submissive to their intended then others. The nature of the beast is shared through out the supe world. Many try to deny their instincts. This is the reason that accidents happen and humans are slaughtered. Then it is up to the kings to clean up the mess. So troublesome these vampires are.

"Do you have the information that we need, Joseph?" I enquired.

He hummed while thinking of what he knew. "I have learned that the human's name is Isabella Marie Swan, age 17, moved from Phenoix to Forks to live with her father Charles Thomas Swan. He is the chief of police in Forks. Her parents seperated and divorced when the girl was little. After moving, she was considered the shinny new toy and everyone was interested in her until she began hang around the Cullens. From what I could gather, The only unmated male took interest one day and rejected the girl the next. This lasted a while till one day Edward Cullen brought Isabella to school one morning. The relationship as a Jessica Stanley called it lasted till a month ago when the Cullens left town. Isabella has not left her home since shae was found in the woods near by. She was located by a man from the Quiluete tribe down in La Push. From the scents around and near the Swan house , cold ones and what seem to be shifters have been around frequently. Though the shifter scent is more resent. I been down by La Push through the water because if there are shifters I didn't want to leave a trail. The scents are complied there around the tribe."

Shifters. That's just great. "We'll need to be carefull. The tribe here most likely are decendents from the pack of wolves the Cullens made a treaty with when they located here. It wont due to upset anyone or put them on guard, yet. If the girl truely knows what the Cullens are, she will be given the choice to turn or die. The laws are there for a reason. Aro will want to know about the pack it it is turely them. How many cold ones did you scent?"

"Two main scents, one male and one female. Another that is faint but older than the other two and is male. Most likely the leader. It seems Miss Swan is very clumsy. She has been to the hospital many times here and in Pheniox according to her hospital records. She help a high GPA until she became involved with the Cullens. Since their departure she hasn't attended school." Joseph said. "What will you do?"

I thought for a few moments and finally decided. "We will visit the girl and see what she knows. I will decide more after."

Looking up at the night sky I made another decision. Nearly fifty years ago I was bitten by a lycan that I had been sent to destroy because he had slaughter his unfaithful lover's family. Unless one carried a gene called C you couldn't survive dual bites from both vampire and lycan. I have that gene. Its the only thing that saved my life. I became a hybrid that day. All of the weakness of both spieces were no longer mine. Daylight was no bother. Nore was sliver. I still needed blood though. I didn't need sleep any longer unless seriously injured. Though my childe didn't have same shield from the sun as I. "It nears dawn, my love. I will visit the girl to day while you rest."

I turned to face him and smiled at the small pout on his face. Reaching up to cup his cheek, I pulled his head lower to kiss his forehead. "Go and sleep well. I will see you at night fall."

He grabbed me up into a hug and nodded his head. Smilling he placed me back on my feet. "Be carefull, mon ange. The shifter's will not like us being here." Turning he leapt off the roof and transformed into a red tailed hawk.

I smiled as I decided to feed before approaching the girl. I knew I had to wait for her father to leave the fouse to see her, so I had a little time to kill. Seattle was as wet as Forks it seemed. It made tracking anything harder no matter the spieces. Traveling across rooftops I headed for the run down side of the city. I sighted a warehouse in the distince near what appeared to be an abandoned construction site. I could smell chemicals on the air. Drug dealers. Perfect for a quick meal. Being a hybrid I needed both blood and flesh. I could devor a whole human and leave nothing but bones. Then anything left was taken care of by my fire. It amuses me that a vampire has the gift of fire. It sure made others leave me alone. Maybe it was my dazzling personality.

Landing softly near the doors of the warehouse, I listened for the heartbeats of the humans inside. There were two that were awake and a third that seemed to be asleep. I stopped a minute to scan their minds. Oh my! Such naughtiness. These drug dealers were the bosses that have so far escaped detection by the police. No one knew there names, not even the runners and street dealers. They are very inteligent. Tonight though, they would make their judge and jury.

I walked up to the door and knocked."Is there anyone here? My car broke down outside and I need to call for a tow."

I heard suffling and what was a gun cocking. Parinod bunch. I waited as one of them opened the door.

"There ain't no working phone here lady. You need to leave..." he stopped talking at my appearence when I stepped into the light. "Well, well darlin. I just might have a working phone afterall. Come on inside here and let ole Mike take care of you." He leered. I could feel his slimey gaze all over my body. Steppin in the building I stopped to wait for my prey to lead the way. Yes tonight I would feast on these disgusting humans. Filthy all the way down to their soul. Nothing but darkness and cruellty. "Boys we got company. This little lady needs a phone. Adian be a scout and show her where she can use one."

Walking further through the building I saw the other two dealers were waiting with predatory gazes. "Well Marvin look what Mike brought us. I been needing a new toy. Come here darlin and Marvin will show you a good time."

I put my most innocent expression on and ducked my head to look at them through my lashes. "Oh boys. You all are so helpful to little ole me. Such gentlemen. Mama sure was wrong about them big city folk." said with a southern accent. I'd do any southern belle proud. "Well boys, there is something you could do for me."

Aiden wondered over to wrap his arm over my shoulder. "What is that darlin?"

I lifted my head and smiled. "Die."


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer and AN

I do not own nor have I ever owned Twilight. It sadly belongs to another.

I'll try to tone down the random fallinf into thoughts of the past. I mostly do it to explain how characters get from one point to another. Thank you.

**Ch.6**

After that wonderful pick up, I made my way to the town of Forks. Weather reports are stuck on rain nearly 99 percent of the time. Isabella hasn't been interacting with anyone nor has she left her home. When she needs to disappear it will be any easy clean up. People so depressed disappear all the time. If she choses not to turn, then her sucide will be easy to fake. Less work for me and less time spent here. Arriving at a small two story house, I pause. The scent of wolves. Recent and powerful. My inner wolf all but purred at this. Not the time, I thought. Sit girl. Focus on the girl. I slid into the shadows and waited. There were two different set of heartbeats. From the scents, one male I assume is Charlie Swan and one female that is drowning in heartache I assume is Isabella. From what I could hear, Charlie is talking on the phone to some man. Shivers run down my spine at the other male's voice.

"...illy, she hasn't gotten any better. She's like a robot. She will follow orders but show no emotion. I truely wish Edwordo was here. I shoot him just for the hell of it. Shit! I have never wanted to kill someone so bad and I'm a cop. I wish I knew what that fucker did to my baby girl. Billy, man, what else can I do to reach her. I wish I had listen to you more about them. It's their fault I'm losing my girl."

I heard a hard sigh on the other end of the phone. "Charlie, brother, I don't know what to tell you. You and that girl are family. It hurts me to see the two of you like this. What Renee did to you was hard and I nearly lost you. I don't want to see you like that again. As much as I don't want to suggest this, I will. Maybe you should send her to a hospital. Let here talk to someone there and maybe it will wake her up. I don't think we will ever know what happened in those woods that night."

I decided that I would see Isabella. I used my elemental ability to open the window to her room. Jumping up and climbing in I was nearly sent to my knees at the sickness weighting down the room. Dear mercifully heaven. The child was ashen, like she was slowly dieing. I realized she was. She may eat and drink, take her human moments, but it wasn't enough. She was fading away. I've seen it before. What makes no scense is that it only happened to mates that lost one or were seperated. How could this coven leave a mate. Something so perious to their kind. I walked to the bed and did a check up on the child. It wasn't good. Deciding to look at the bonds she had I was shocked at what I saw. Bonds were shattered and broken. The bond of parents and child so weak. Her mate bond was broken beyond repair. No matter what, should her mate return, he has lost her forever. Sibling bonds were stretched to breaking point. Some shattered and some hanging by a simple thread. Poor child. What has been done to you? I had seen enough. Time to call Aro. Leaving out the window the same way I came in, I pulled my phone out.

"Volturi , how may we help you?" answered Gianna.

Gianna was the only human to work for the brothers. There have been others but most are killed or turned. Gianna will go the same way. "This is Fina. Put Aro on the phone."

"Right away Mistress Sarafina." She whimpered.

Gianna was terrified of me. For good reason. She thought she was good enough to play games with my childe. She was wrong. My Joseph liked this human when they meet. Took her as a companion. All she wanted was to be turned by him. Foolish girl.

"Master Aro is on the line now."

I heard a deep chuckle and knew it came from Marcus. "Fina my dear one, how are you?"

"I am well Aro. How is everyone there?"

"They are all the same. Bored and bored."

I let out a small laugh. "Well I've meet Isabella."

Silence. Then, "How is dear Isabella? Not human I hope."

I sighed. Aro loved Carlise but even he had to obey the laws. "Broken. Aro I don't knwo what the Cullens done to the child but almost all here bonds have been torn apart. A weak parental bond to her father and a barely held sibling bond are all that remain. She is dieing. Her mate has either died or abandoned her. The child is broken."

The silence lasted a long time. "I leave the choice to you. Do what you will. I don't know what my old friend was thinking. Foolish boy."

I hesitated to tell him of the wolves. "There is more, Aro. The rumors of a wolf pack here is true." I waited for the expolison.

"What! Non è possibile. Sono stati cacciati. L'ho portare me stesso. Tu menti!" screamed Cauis.

"Easy my friend. They are shape shifters. Not lycans. They are from the tribe at La Push." I assured him. "You have nothing to worry from them. I will see to it."

I knew his fear well. A lycan got ahold of him and he bares the scars of it. Dangerous and feral they were at one time. Those decended from Corvinus lines are always hard to control.

"I will leave you to it my dear. Cauis is quite upset. See to it that you take care of yourself." Aro said seriously. "I know that they will be hard pressed to harm you but I worry."

Ever since I took Joseph and left for America, they have kept taps on me and I on them. We were family of a sort. I said goodbye and hung up. What to do now. I happened to glance up and spot Chief Swan exitting his home. That's where I will start. He would do anything for someone to help his little girl. The weird thing was, I was drawn to the two of them. Why was I drawn, I couldn't tell you but it was a strong pull I realised I've felt ever since I caught their scent from Joseph.

-Translation:

Non è possibile. Sono stati cacciati. L'ho portare me stesso. Tu menti! = Not possible. They were hunted. I lead it myself. You lie!


	8. Chapter 7

**-Disclaimer-**

**I own nothing. Twilight belongs to Meyer and Meyer alone. The OCs belong to my weird imagination. **

AN

I've finally decided what to do with Bella. Aro and the rest are family to my characters Sarafina and Joseph. The slash so far is only between Joseph and Jasper. There will be bashing of main characters. Edward is the main one, I'm iffy on Alice. I'm planning of pairing Sarafina with boys from the pack and maybe another OC. She will be the one in the harem. Thank you for reading.

Ch. 7

"Good Morning, Chief Swan." I say as I walk towards him in greeting. He stiffens slightly in surprise before turning to face me. He's a handsome man. Worn down though. The situation with his daughter is weighing heavily on him.

"Morning. How can I help you?" He ask.

"My name is Sarafina. I want to talk to you about your daughter. You see I've been asked to look into the situation. The Cullens are being investigated by a private clinet of mine and they sent me to speak to you. Two of the Cullens are main suspects in cases that have yet to be solved. I believe you know these two by Alice and Edward. Have you or your daughter heard from them sense thay left?"

The thing I suspect about Charlie Swan is he is a volcano. Slow to simmer and then bam. He jumps down your thoart. Protective of friends and family. Loyal and honest. A rare man. "Wait just a minute here. You telling me the Cullens are wanted for a crime? How did this not come up in their background checks? They were clean."

I felt sorry for the man. "It seems that the two youngest Cullens like to play we people. They like to pick someone and break them. They start out befriending the person and then one of them will start dating them. Slowly they take control of this person and after they become bored with them set up an accident that leads to the Cullen kid abandoning their victom somewhere away from their home and then by the time their victom is found they have left town. Except for two girls and boy. They were all three found dead weeks after they have been abandoned."

"Dear God! I let them in my house, in my town, around my daughter. They left her and she's broken. Do you know if they killed those three theirselves?"

Looking at him for a moment, I pause. "They haven't been charged. There is not enough evidence to stick it to them. I'm with a private investigative firm located in Italy. Their have been fifteen people used and abused by these kids. Three lost their lives. If you'll let me I'd like to speak with Isabella." I waited for his decission. Thought after thought flew across his face until it settled on determination and hope.

"She's upstairs. She doesn't talk. She doesn't do anything but exist. I'll let you try today bt if it upsets her even more you'll leave." I did nothing but nod my head in agreement. He turned and went in the house. I followed slowly behind him taking in the interior. Charlie paused by the phone. "Let me call in and tell them I'm going to be late."

"I'd like to speak to her alone if you don't mind."

Charlie turned and looked hard at me for a moment. Seeing what he needed he nodded. After a short phone call we were on the way upstairs. We went to a closed door by the stair well. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Bells? There is someone here to speak to you. Her name is Sarafina. She's a PI. Will you talk to her?" There was slience. We waited a few moments. "It doesn't look like she's gonna talk." I nodded my head in agreement. We turned to leave when we hear, "wait".

I turn my head and meet drowning pools of chocolate. They were eyes of an old soul. The wariness in them was almost staggering. "i'll talk to her".


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer & AN

I do not own Twilight. It is owned by Stephenie Meyer. I send my condolenses to all Edward lovers, but I just can't like him.

Ch. 8

Looking at this child before me I felt a pang of regret. I knew that I woul end up causeing her more pain. She was a beautiful soul, even if that soul was weary. Long mahogany hair, eyes of deep molten pools of chocolate, an average build. She was a truely stunning creature.

"My name is Sarafina Alyokhin. I'm with a private investagation firm in Italy. You are Isabella Marie Swan, age 18, daughter of Charlie swan and Rene Dwyer?"

She looks at me and nods. Taking a second to see if Charlie was gone, I proceded to get to why I was here. I stepped closer to the bed and looked her in the eyes. "Are you aware that the world the Cullens belong to have laws?" I saw the shock in her eyes along with panic. "Don't try to act dumb. I'm very aware of what and who they are."

Gasping out a nearly slient "no" she shakes her head. I'm not surprised really. The Cullens have become very troublesome. Really involving a human in our world and telling her nothing. Aro my friend your pet might be in some serious trouble now, I think.

"There are laws. Those laws are few but iron clad. They are inforced by the ruling coven. The most important law is no human is to be made aware of our presence. You my dear are human. Do you know the consequences of this? No I guess not. Well you have two options but I'll tell you after you answer some questions for me. Deal?" I reach down and stroke her head. She noddes her head yes and I pat her head in reward. Sitting on her bed, I take her hand. "Now first question. How long have you known about the Cullens?"

She curls into herself ineffort to escape the pain that the word cullen does to her. "Since after he saved me from attackers in Port Angeles."

"So long. Anyway, next question. Are you aware of any of their gifts?" Depending on the answer to this and the next question Aro may have a new pet guard. She shakes her head yes. "Did they work on you and if not whick ones did and which ones did not?"

"A...Alice could see me in her visons. Jasper was able to use his emapthy on me. Edw..." She starts to hyperventilate. I wrapped my arms around her and hummed a lullaby from my past. As she starts to calm I stroke her head and rock her softly. When she stills from her trembling I decide to ask her my other question. "Did the mind reader's power work on you?" She doesn't say a word. Then a small shake of her head no. Well now. What an interesting turnout. "So your options are death, or becoming a vampire. Which one, ma bichette?"

She leans back and looks at me curiously."What does ma bichette mean?"

I chuckly lowly, "It means my little doe."

She smiles shyly and blushes. "If I become a vampire will you stay with me?"

I was shocked. This child doesn't know me from adam or eve. What makes her ask this? "You don't know me child. Why ask to stay with me?" I was honestly curious of her answer. I was planning to make her my child if it was what she wanted after explaining the differences.

"I feel safe with you. I know I don't know you but I, well its, I feel safe, ok. That's why." She stammered out.

"If after I explain things to you and you still choose to be with me I'm fine with it." She just nodded her head. (AN: Her head will fall off soon but I just don't know any other way to write her non verbal agreement.) "As you know the Cullens are what the local tribe call Cold Ones. What you and they don't know is that there is another older kind of vampire. There numbers are few now due to being wiped out by war, enemies, and exhaustion. They are what your hollywood writers write about. The true vampires, Nosferatu. They burn in the sun, they die during the day, they do not have destined mates, and their bites are not vemonous. That is were the differences end. They have gifts like the cold ones, they must feed on blood. Thy have blue eyes and they have sire, childe bonds. They are faster and stronger than the cold ones. " I stop and let her take in what has been said. "I am a Nosferatu. I have been one for more than 5000 years. I have one Childe already. I would welcome you if this is your choice."

She remains silent for a good many minutes. I wait knowing that this is a big decision. I think about what I will do if she chooses me. Joseph will welcome her I hope. He has never had to share me with another like that. My beautiful Joseph. My only Childe for so long. Do I truely want that to change?

"I would like to become a Cold One. I already know what to expect somewhat. How will we do this?"

Truthfully I was relieved. I did not want another Childe. When I was about to answer her I was hit with a vision.

-Vision-

All around me I hear laughter and happiness. I look and see that I'm standing in the throne room of the Volturi. What shocked me was the couple on the left throne. Marcus and Isabella. How happy and delighted they look. Aro and Caius looks on with a content expression. Someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind. "They are very happy. I'm glad you talked us into letting her go." I turn to see who this man is, for I can tell by his body behind me and his voice he is male, but am unable to see his appreance. He is blurry to me. "Soon you will know Fina, ma fifillie. It is not yet time for you to know them." I gasp. "Ric?" I feel a kiss placed on my forhead. "You will know them soon ma chere."

-End Vision-

Pausing to think what he meant by soon, I decide to send a message to Aro about our decision. Patting her hand I get up from the bed and walk to the window. Pulling out my phone and dialing I wait for Gianna to answer.

"Volturi, how may I help you?"

"Put me through to Aro."

"Yes Mistress, right away." I do so love her terror. She believes she will become a vampire. She is wrong in her belief. She will be a meal for the guards.

"Speak." Aro snaps.

"Master, Mistress Sarafina is on the line." She stutters.

"Fina, ma cherie, how have you decided?"

I giggle. He sounds like he has eatten a hippie. "Have you eatten something that you shouldn't today Aro? You sound high."

"Nononononono. Of course I haven't. I've been a very good boy today."

I started laughing and could barely stop. With tears coming down my face I reply, "Of course you have my friend. Now Miss Swan has decided to become one of you. She has an interesting ability as a human it seems. The mind reader couldn't read her mind. It was silent to him. She could possibly be a shield."

"Ohhhh. I want her here. We can test her before we change her. Me, Jane, and Alec. Yes that will work. Please bring her soon my dear. Oh what fun." I hear a dial tone in my ear. He hung up on me, that hyperactive child. I turn to stare at Bella. She looks worried.

"That was one of the rulers. Have you heard of the Volturi?" She noddes. "Well that was Aro. He is the main ruler. His brothers Caius and Marcus are co-rulers. He has the ability to see everything in your memories by touch. Caius doesn't have any powers but Marcus is able to see and read emotional bonds between people. They are living at all times in Volterra, Italy. Their main guards are Hidei, Jane, and Alec. Felix and Demetri are trackers and guards. Aro and Caius have mates, Sulpicia and Athenodora. Aro had a sister named Didyme but she was killed. Aro would like to bring you to Volterra to do a few test. We will leave tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Will I need anything?"

"I'll take care of travel arrangments and passports. We will need to leave at night. Both the Volturi and I have our own planes so that will take car of itself. After the test you will be changed and your new life will begin."

-AN-

The french terms throughout the story are off google. Any mistakes are google's fault. Charactor information will come from .com. It has alot of information if you want to check it out.


	10. For you to know

To one and all.

My hard drive on my laptop died. So my story is gone. I'm working on rewriting it. Please bare with me.


End file.
